Sunday, June 24, 2018
'Subadult on Riffles Cam ~ 719 maybe? ~ Just prior to 05:29:' Just prior to the subadult walking across the top of Brooks Falls there was also a subadult observed on the riffles cam making it's way towards the falls. Juergen created this gif : 'Subadult Walks Across the Top of Brooks Falls on Falls Low View Cam ~ 719 maybe? at Approximately 05:29:' At approximately 05:29 a subadult was observed walking across the top of Brooks Falls on the Falls Low View Cam, could it be 719? Juergen created this gif . Martina captured this video : Cruiser captured this video : '755 Scare D Bear was Observed on the Falls Low View Cam at Approximately 05:46:' 755 Scare D Bear returned to the Brooks River and was observed on the Falls Low View cam at approximately 05:46 : Pkilborn created this gif . Juergen created this gif . Martina captured this video : Cruiser captured this video : Ratna captured this video : 'Who? Bear on Lower River East Cam (RW feed) at Approximately 14:06:' Need to add pics '854 Divot at the Falls at Approximately 18:46:' 854 Divot attempted to fish at the falls for 22 minutes before giving up . GABear created this gif . Xander-Sage created this gif . Ratna captured this video : Ratna captured this video of 854 Divot's departure and 503 Cubadult's arrival: '503 Cubadult at the Falls (as 854 Divot departs):' Ratna captured this video of 503 Cubadult arriving at the falls as 854 Divot is departing the falls: '708 Amelia Observed at Brooks Falls at Approximately 20:15:' 708 Amelia was observed at Brooks Falls at approximately 20:15: Ratna captured this video : '755 Scare D Bear in Far Pool from Approximately 21:45 to 22:23:' 755 Scare D Bear was in the far pool at approximately 21:45 until approximately 22:23 : Ratna captured this video of 755 Scare D. Bear, 708 Amelia, and 503 Cubadult (not 504): '503 Cubadult in the Jacuzzi at Approximately 22:06 and the Lip at Approximately 22:16:' 503 Cubadult was in the jacuzzi at approximately 22:06 : 503 Cubadult and 755 Scare D. Bear video by Ratna: (note 6/24/2018 not 6/25/2018) 'Large Boar on Lower River at Approximately 22:11:' A large boar was observed on the Lower River at approximately 22:11 Flyer 747 (aka SteveCA) captured this video : '747 at the Falls at Approximately 22:40:' 747 was observed at the falls at approximately 22:40: Ratna captured this video of 747 (note June 24, 2018 not June 25, 2018 Alaska time): At approximately 23:05 the feed jumps as 747 is moving towards the platform side of the river and 708 Amelia is then seen on the far side sitting on the rock again . Later, 747 appears to take a brief interest in 708 Amelia, but then returns to fishing. 747 continued to fish as June 24, 2018 turned the hands of time into June 25, 2018. '51 Diver Junior on Lower River East Cam (RW feed) at Approximately 23:09:' 51 Diver Junior was observed on the Lower River East cam (RW feed) at approximately 23:09 : 2018.06.24 23.09 01 LRE on RW 51 JG 01.jpg|51 Diver Junior June 24, 2018 23:09 snapshot by JG 2018.06.24 23.09 02 LRE on RW 51 JG 02.jpg|51 Diver Junior June 24, 2018 23:09 snapshot by JG 2018.06.24 23.09 02 LRE on RW 51 GMaJ.jpg|51 Diver Junior June 24, 2018 23:09 snapshot by GrandmaJ 2018.06.24 23.09 03 LRE on RW 51 JG 03.jpg|51 Diver Junior June 24, 2018 23:09 snapshot by JG 2018.06.24 23.09 04 LRE on RW 51 JG 04.jpg|51 Diver Junior June 24, 2018 23:09 snapshot by JG 2018.06.24 23.09 05 LRE on RW 51 JG 05.jpg|51 Diver Junior June 24, 2018 23:09 snapshot by JG 2018.06.24 23.09 06 LRE on RW 51 JG 06.jpg|51 Diver Junior June 24, 2018 23:09 snapshot by JG 2018.06.24 23.09 06 LRE on RW 51 BEARZ61.png|51 Diver Junior June 24, 2018 23:09 snapshot by Bearz61 2018.06.24 23.09 06 LRE on RW 51 SHOVELBUM81.png|51 Diver Junior June 24, 2018 23:09 snapshot by Shovelbum81 2018.06.24 23.09 07 LRE on RW 51 JG 07.jpg|51 Diver Junior June 24, 2018 23:09 snapshot by JG 2018.06.24 23.09 08 LRE on RW 51 MARTINA COLLAGE.jpg|51 Diver Junior June 24, 2018 23:09 snapshots by Martina (collage) 'Salmon on Underwater Cam:' Cruiser captured this video of the salmon observed on the underwater cam. The Naknek River cumulative escapement as of June 23, 2018 was 2328 .: 'Deanna Dittloff (aka Deelynnd) Created Video of 1st Week of Live Cams:' Deanne Dittloff (aka Deelynnd) created this video of 1st week of live cams: 'LaniH's June 24, 2018 Daily Update Summary:' On Monday, June 25, 2018 at 03:19 LaniH commented to share her June 24, 2018 daily update summary: "Good Morning Bear peeps we had a quick start to the day with bears at the falls and then no bears were seen most of the say until after 6pm AK time. In the morning a bear was seen walking across the lip of the falls not a for sure ID but I think it could be 719(video by Martina). A short while later 755 Scare D Bear shows up from the riffles and goes to the far pool for a bit. (Video by Martina).708 Amelia is seen on the island and then makes a quick exit beneath the platform. Later in the evening we had 854 Divot in the far pool bouncing around trying to catch some salmon (video by SteveCA). After Divot left up the falls 503 shows up from top of the falls and heads down to the riffle (video by SteveCA). 708 Amelia is spotted coming down the far bank and sitting on a rock near the log and path (video by Ratna). 503 comes back and has a little meet and greet with 708 Amelia near the island (video by BrendaD). 755 Scare D Bear is seen in the far pool at his spot on the rock wall (video by BrendaD). A big bear is seen on the LR from the point down the closed trail (video by SteveCA). 747 is spotted back at the falls in the far pool and then in the J (video by Ratna attached). 51 Diver Jr is spotted on the LR walking down spit road and by the LR platform pic by shovelbum81"